


Roses Over Glass Slippers

by wonhwis



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, CEO!Jun, Cinderella AU, M/M, Office AU, PA!Mingyu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-14 13:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhwis/pseuds/wonhwis
Summary: Mingyu hates his biased department manager, but his knight in shining armour (read, Junhui) swoops in right on timeORA modern gyujun cinderella au





	Roses Over Glass Slippers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whatsgyud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsgyud/gifts).

> Hello!! I don't usually write Gyujun but this was for a moot, I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Ps. chapter 2 will be significantly longer, this chapter was just an introduction to get the AU rolling~

Mingyu's in the middle of sorting a million documents when his manager, Seungcheol, calls for his attention _again._ "I'm heading out for lunch with Jeonghan and Jisoo, I want these papers-" he points to the stack of papers on his desk "-photocopied by the time I'm back."

It's beyond unfair, but Mingyu nods his head anyway. He feels overworked, upset and _tired_. Seungcheol always makes him do the dirty work - photocopying papers, running errands, putting together presentation slides, while Jeonghan and Jisoo got to actually do the presentations and attend company events, gloating in front of him on a daily basis. They were literally the modern interpretation of the step-sisters from Cinderella.

But the job pays well, and Mingyu understand the need to _survive_ and support himself, however much he believes his current role in the marketing department has absolutely nothing to do with marketing itself.

-

An opportunity plasters itself onto Mingyu's face a few days later in the form of Jeon Wonwoo, manager of the human resources department. "The CEO's looking for a personal assistant and he's hiring within the company." Wonwoo drawls, a little drunk. They're at a bar on a Friday night, which is a little unusual to Mingyu, but Wonwoo had baited him with the offer to pay for their drinks.

"What does that have to do with me?" The younger asks, a little curious as he takes a sip of his own drink. The alcohol burns, but it makes him feel _alive._ Wonwoo laughs back obnoxiously. "Don't you see? It's an opportunity for you to work under Wen Junhui instead of Seungcheol, and I'm sure you'd make the cut." 

Mingyu hums thoughtfully, downs the rest of his drink, and says fuck it. "When's the interview?"

-

Turns out, as Mingyu clutches a takeaway cup in one hand and makes his way to the waiting room, Jeonghan and Jisoo are also there, snickering when they notice his entrance. They make their comments about Mingyu oh so subtle with their constant pointing in his general direction and the looks they throw him. In all honestly, it unnerves him a little, and his thoughts spiral downwards. What if Junhui doesn't like him? What if he doesn't make it and has to continue working under Seungcheol?

A gentle voice shakes him from his thoughts when his name is called, and he takes a breath to steady himself before a lady leads him to one of the meeting rooms on the same floor.

Wen Junhui is absolutely stunning. Even without looking up, Mingyu thinks he's fine as fuck, all sharp features and great body proportions. Willing himself to open his mouth and stop standing there like a buffoon, he smiles and gathers the last of his courage. "Good morning sir, I'm Kim Mingyu from the marketing department." 

And it gets even worse when Junhui looks up. His eyes are gorgeous, captivating in the way it manages to hold Mingyu rooted to the spot, unable to look away. Cocking his head to the side, he asks, "Take a seat, what's with the takeaway cup?" Mingyu feels a blush creeping up his cheeks, suddenly aware of the drink in his hand.

"Oh, uh, I thought you might have had a long day and Wonwoo told me you drank green tea, so I bought an extra cup." He wants to add a 'for you' behind, but figures he already sounds like an idiot, so he leans over to place the drink on the table, taking a seat opposite Junhui. "Charming." The CEO comments, a smile curling at his lips, and Mingyu feels like he's going to combust at any second.

"So Mingyu," Junhui leans forward, resting his chin on a palm, "tell me, why are you applying to be a PA?" Mingyu smiles, a little eager, and Junhui thinks he looks like a puppy. "I'm good at running errands, photocopying papers, getting coffee and all." 

Junhui looks taken aback, arching an inky brow. "You're under marketing, why are you running errands?" The question makes Mingyu blink, he doesn't want to sound like a snitch, but he needs the job to keep himself sane. "I usually just run errands for Seungcheol, Jeonghan and Jisoo do most of the work." He admins, biting on his lower lip. 

"Ah, I see. Well, thank you for your time Mingyu, I'll be sure to get in touch with you soon if you make it." The CEO grins again, dismissing Mingyu. 

He isn't sure if he's more relieved or nervous, but he settles on a smile as he walks back past Jisoo and Jeonghan, wishing them good luck as he makes his way back to his cubicle on the fifth floor of the building.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys couldn't tell the references:
> 
> Mingyu - Cinderella  
Junhui - Prince  
Seungcheol - Evil step-mother  
Jisoo & Jeonghan - Step-sisters


End file.
